Turbo Takes Over
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: This is Turbo's story, from the day before he finds Sugar Rush, to the day of his horrible end.
1. Chapter 1

Turbo hissed under his breath as Q*Bert and Coily came dangerously close to his hidden, makeshift home. He backed up slightly, his piercing yellow eyes glaring at the two unplugged characters. "Come any closer and I'll run you over..." he snarled quietly. Luckily, the two of them turned away and headed towards their 'home' near the entrance of Fix-It Felix.

Turbo blinked in surprise. "Is that old game still plugged in?" he whispered, shaking his head and turning his head towards Sonic and Tails, who were walking towards Sonic the Fighters. Sonic smiled as he glanced at the empty plug beside theirs and Satan's Hollow. "Did you hear what game is going to be there soon?" he asked.

Tails turned and looked at Sonic, a confused expression on his face. "No, what?" Sonic shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno, but I heard it's going to be a really 'sweet' racing game!" he said, smiling as he emphasized 'sweet'. Turbo's head shot up. "A racing game?" Turbo asked himself quietly, looking down at the floor. He shivered in excitement and looked up at the two Sonic characters, who had stopped walking to continue their conversation.

Tails smirked and gently punched Sonic on the shoulder. "You know what it is, don't you?" he mumbled. Sonic rubbed his shoulder and chuckled. "Yeah...take a guess!" he instructed Tails, who frowned slightly. "How the heck should I know?" Tails whined. "Well, I guess you'll find out when it get's plugged in tomorrow!" Sonic said with a smile as he walked into their game plug.

Turbo's mouth formed into a lopsided smile, much like the infamous cheshire cat we all know and love. A racing game! After all these years, that old Litwak was finally getting another racing game! Turbo held back a shriek of laughter as a few more characters walked by, Mario and Luigi by the looks of them, with Princess Peach not far behind them.

Turbo leaned up against the wall and peered from behind the crack in the wall of his hideout. He began to think of how lucky he had been to find the broken panel in the busy terminal that fateful day. After he had just barely escaped Roadblasters and arrived at his plug, horror had almost killed the once overjoyed racer. His plug had been gone, along with his brothers, Ted and Ned. That was what had hurt the most. Knowing that he had unintentionally killed the only things he loved other than racing.

Turbo blinked tears out of his eyes before rubbing them with his sleeve. He shuddered as he tried to dismiss the depressing thoughts that popped into his head every once in awhile. As he looked away from the crooked hole in the wall, he silently hoped that the twins would forgive him for killing them. Shaking his head, Turbo leaned against his mangled racecar, the only thing he had left from his game, other than his uniform of course. He slowly took off his helmet and sat it beside him before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Turbo blinked open his bleary yellow eyes, another night of nightmares meeting him once again. It had been going on for the last 10 years, and Turbo was _very_ sick of it. I bet you can guess what they were about? Turbo ruffled his messy black hair before gently picking up his helmet and putting it on. He glanced outside the crack in the wall and sighed in distress.

The plug that Sonic had been referring to wasn't empty anymore. "Damn it!" he hissed, clenching his fists tightly beside him. He was supposed to wake up before it was plugged in while everyone was asleep! Turbo cursed quietly as he glanced around the station before letting out a silent sigh of relief. It was still early, and none of the other characters had woken up.

He quickly pulled out the ruffled Tappers napkin and glanced at the code written on it. Smiling, he crept out of his hiding spot and headed towards the entrance of the new game. "There it is!" Turbo mumbled to himself as he looked up at the sign. "Sugar Rush! Huh...what a weird name for a racing game..."


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo ran into the entrance, a wide smile on his face. He was suddenly met by the sickening smell of a lot of candy, which caused him to cringe his nose. Turbo had never been a fan of candy. Except Reeses. He hissed, telling himself that he would have to get used to it if he was going to go through with his plan. A turbo-tastic plan in his mind.

He approached a rainbow colored road as he came up to the main entrance of the candy themed game. His eyes widened as he observed the graphics. How much had arcade games changed over the years? Turbo was blown away. These were even better than...Roadblasters... Turbo flinched as the old racing game's name went through his head.

His shook his head and dismissed the thought as he heard engines revving. A promising sound. A new thought met him. For now, he wouldn't have to hide! These people didn't know him, so he figured it didn't really matter if he told them that he was Turbo.

He slowly walked down the rainbow colored road towards some tracks. He smiled as he noticed some cars next to the sugary starting line. Forcing himself not to run, he approached the cars and noticed a few children near them. Why were there children working on those cars? As he thought about it for a moment, his smile almost disappeared, but he totally dismissed it.

Children can't drive, right?

"Hello?" he called. One of them looked up, wearing Reeses themed clothes. The only reason Turbo recognized it was because they were his favorite candy. Sometimes Tapper would have them for the young children that showed up sometimes, and Turbo could never help snagging a few.

The Reeses kid glanced at his car before looking at Turbo again. "Yes?" he said quietly. The child next to him, who looked like she had a cupcake on her head, looked up and jumped. "Wowee! Look at him! He's gray!" she shouted, causing Turbo and the Reeses kid to flinch. At first instinct, Turbo wanted to smack the crap out of her, but the Reeses kid hit her gently before he could.

"Hey! Candlehead, that's not nice!" he hissed before he looked at Turbo. "I'm sorry, but Candlehead can be kind of an airhead..." he mumbled, glancing at her as he said it. Turning back to Turbo, he smiled. "Hi! I'm Rancis!" Turbo took a deep breath and smiled back, trying to not look creepy as he did so.

"Hello! I'm Turbo...and...I'm from an unplugged racing game called TurboTime. After I found out this was a racing game, I had to meet you guys!" he said as happily as he could. Candlehead smiled. "You should meet our princess, Vanellope! She would love to meet you, racing is in her code after all!" she said. Rancis sighed. "But if you do, make it quick because the arcade opens in one hour." Turbo smiled as he turned to leave. "Don't worry, I won't take too long!" he called behind him.

* * *

Turbo approached the large front doors of the castle of Sugar Rush. Although he felt a little overwhelmed, Turbo knocked on the candy coated doors and awaited an answer. After a few seconds of waiting, the doors opened, but Turbo didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called. "Down here..." a monotonous voice answered. Turbo glanced down at a green ball with jellybean appendages. "Hello!" Turbo repeated, trying to sound happier after that somewhat awkward greeting. "May I speak to Princess Vanellope?"

The green ball blinked. "Your reason?" he monotoned. Turbo sighed. "I wish to welcome her to the arcade!" he said. The green ball nodded. "Very well...follow me..." he instructed dully. Turbo followed the green ball, only half listening to the clacking of it's feet as he observed the pink colored walls of the castle. "Salmon..." he mumbled, not wanting to think that this castle was girly.

The green ball opened some more large doors as they entered a larger room. In the back was a throne, with a car attached to it as a built in seat. "Wow...that's pretty cool..." Turbo mumbled as the green ball walked into another room. As he reappeared, a young child, about the age of the ones he met before,wearing a puffy pink dress and crown, was following him. "Why did you interrupt me while I was-" she started to say before she noticed Turbo. "Oh! Hello! Um...you are?" she said.

Turbo was frozen. "Are YOU the princess?! You're only nine! What the hell is going on?! First this...then children driving?!"

The girl only waved her hand at him, ignoring his 'bad' word. "Hey! That's no way to talk to a princess jerkwad! What's your name?" she hissed, walking up to Turbo. Turbo shivered, reminding himself that he was supposed to be nice. "I-I'm sorry...I'm Turbo, from the unplugged racing game TurboTime..." he said quietly. "Racing? I love racing! I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz after all!" Vanellope cried. She smiled and turned around, her pink dress trailing behind her slightly.

Turbo cringed, suddenly unsure of what he wan supposed to do...


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope turned back around and frowned slightly. "Well come on!" she shouted, grabbing Turbo's hand suddenly and half bringing half dragging him towards another long hallway. Turbo gaped at it all. "Wow...this castle is really big..." he mumbled, jerking his hand out of Vanellope's as he felt his face get hot. Vanellope smiled as she noticed this. "Embarrassed ain't ya? Nothing to be embarrassed about when holding someone's hand, _especially_ when they are royalty!" she commented, glancing at him before turning into another room.

"Where are we going?" Turbo asked quietly as Vanellope led him into a dark room. Suddenly, she turned around, smiling. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" she said, running into another room. Turbo waited a few minutes and nearly jumped when she returned wearing a white racing outfit with thin, green stripes on the sides and a pair of green racing goggles.

Turbo stared at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. Vanellope smiled wide. "Well, I figured since you said your game was unplugged that...you could stay here! You said you used to race...and, I think you would like it here! And about the outfit...I have to go to the starting line...the arcade opens soon!"

Turbo smiled. Like, a genuine smile. It was nice having someone be...well, nice to him. "Okay short stuff...but...where do I go?" he asked. Vanellope led him into the room she had come from. "You can stay in my room until the day is over, and I'll have Sour Bill come and check on you every once in awhile." she answered, turning to leave.

Turbo paused. "Wait! Who's Sour Bill?" Vanellope only glanced at him. "He's a green ball of fun and I'll leave it at that!" she concluded, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Turbo sat on a fluffy pink bed, mumbling to himself and wondering how the heck he was going to go through with his plan. It involved killing the one person in this game that liked him. And Rancis and Candlehead didn't count. That was going to be a problem. But if he was to be the greatest racer ever once again he would have to-

"Are you okay?"

Turbo jumped and looked down to see Sour Bill staring at him. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine..." Turbo mumbled, hopping off of Vanellope's bed. "Do you need anything?" Sour Bill monotoned, turning to leave. Turbo quickly followed him out of the room as he answered. "Um...yes, yes I do! Do you have anything to eat around here?" he asked.

Sour Bill glanced at him, wondering if Turbo was serious. Finding no evidence of sarcasm, Sour Bill led him into yet another room. It looked like a very large kitchen, and by the way it smelled, would only be filled with sweets. Turbo cringed and looked around. "Is the food here by any chance just candy?" Sour Bill nodded. "Yes..." he answered dully, opening the fridge door so Turbo could look inside. Much to Turbo's disgust, Sour Bill was correct. It was all sweets. But Turbo figured that this was better than nothing, considering he had been starved for food for the past 10 years.

Finding no Reeses, Turbo closed the door and looked around. Sour Bill watched him, somewhat curious of this newcomer. "I heard Princess Vanellope is going to let you live here?" Sour Bill said quietly, sitting on a gummy bear chair as Turbo rummaged through the kitchen. "Yes..." Turbo answered, smiling as he found some Reeses in a cookie themed cabinet.

He quickly snagged them and sat next to Sour Bill, who continued to eye him cautiously. "What's with the Reeses?" Sour Bill sighed. Turbo froze for a second, but answered. "I guess...I only like Reeses?" he said. He expected Sour Bill to do something, but the green ball on blinked and looked down. Suddenly an idea popped into Turbo's mind. "Did Vanellope say you could help me with anything I requested?" he asked. Sour Bill glanced at him, a hint of worry showing in his eyes. "Yes..." Sour Bill said. "Good!" Turbo exclaimed happily. "Because I need you to help me with something..." Sour Bill frowned. "Like what?" he added, hopping off of the chair as Turbo got up.

"Oh...you'll see..."


End file.
